Tracing the Stars
by WestEndGirlsEastEndBoys
Summary: People call me a daydreamer. A stargazer who has "lost touch with reality". ...How right they were. 11th Doctor and OFC ...Remember to review/share/talk to me : 3
1. Chapter 1

My life started here.

Like any teenage girl I could tell you the dreary events that made up my completely normal existence because hey, what's the point of being a teenager without unleashing on innocent people your pent-up hormones in the form of some angsty dialogue.

But I'm not going to do that because this is the story of my life and, contrary to popular belief, my life did not start there.

I was 18 when it happened. The day had not begun too brilliantly; Maths sucked, History sucked, the girls who all get together daily at break to cuddle their boyfriends and chuck paper balls at me whilst cackling insanely sucked so much today I could literally feel myself regressing to their level of intellect. Or that feeling could have just been my gut instinct to slap them all in the face.  
But I digress...

By the end of the day I was fed up, tired and forcing myself to come to the horrible realisation that my existence was going nowhere. Sure I was getting straight A's and had a loving family, but I always felt there was something more to this world; like I was meant for something more important than my current mission to dodge the problems that adult-life was already throwing at me. After doing my homework I sat down next to my bedroom window, looking out at the stars. They reminded me of a huge dot-to-dot puzzle; one that could not be completed. I remember when I was little I used to sit and look at the starry sky with my mum, tracing with my finger a pattern that I found between the stars. For what felt like the millionth time I replayed this little tradition again, finding no specific pattern in the stars. I looked closer, trying to find some personal message up past the atmosphere. Astrology, it seemed, was not my forte. I finally tore my eyes away, succumbing to the fatigue that was surrounding me. However just as I turned my head away I noticed a blinking light in the corner of my eye. I looked back, trying to focus my eyes on the tiny pinprick of light, whilst also trying to figure out how somehow I was steadily finding it easier and easier to see it. A few thoughts flew through my mind as I watched this ball of light, which I could now tell was spinning; was it a meteor heading for Earth? A satellite which had dropped back through the atmosphere? But something other than logic made me reject these thoughts. I knew it could not have been my good pal logic that came to the rescue as my original ideas were overflowing with logic. What happened in reality, however, was anything but logical.

I kept my eyes fixed on this blue spinning object, for it was in fact the bluest blue I had ever seen, when I suddenly realised the danger facing me in the next 30 seconds. I backed away from the window, desperately trying to find something sturdy to hide behind whilst waiting for the imminent crash. I quickly crawled under my bed, my ears ringing in the unnerving silence. But no crash came; no explosion, no flames licking at my window sill. Instead all I heard was a strange mechanical noise, as though the object was breathing heavily. Curiosity finally pulled my out from under my bed and led me to the window, but all I could see was a thick cloud of smoke. I ran downstairs, feeling the cold air hit my skin as I stepped outside the front door. I tentively crept forward through the smoke, my eyes trying to pick out something odd in my otherwise normal garden. I had no idea what I was expecting, but I could not have been prepared for what I found.

As the smoke cleared I saw an outline of a tall box, with the words 'Police Box' shining brightly in the darkness. There was no evidence of a crash-landing; nothing was out of place in the garden apart from of course this Police Box. There was an air of mystery hanging around this box which made me feel calm, yet excited. It felt like it belonged to me, whatever 'it' was. As I tried to get my head around what had become of my mundane life, something else became visible in the glowing light of the Police Box. It was the outline of a man leaning comfortably against the side of the blue box, staring at me with piercing yet familiar eyes. Why did they seem so familiar?

I ventured furthur out towards this figure, with what I hoped was a brave posture. However the man didn't move, nor try to speak. He just kept watching me intently, allowing me to come as close as I dared. I was now only a few feet away from this peculiar dream when I heard myself speaking. "Who...what...wh-...", I started to say, but stopped myself short realising I could not make sense of this situation. Suddenly the figure strode forward, until his face was illuminated by the moon. I held my breath, a million things racing through my mind, all of which vanished as soon as I heard him speak.

"I'm the Doctor and you need saving, little miss stargazer."

As I said at the beginning this is the story of my life. I had existed for 18 years in sleepy Henlow, with little to no friends and nothing to be excited about.

But my _life _started here.

This is my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Guys!_**

Really sorry that it has been ages since I posted the first chapter... Truthfully I wasn't going to do anymore because I didn't think anyone would read it let alone follow me so... here you go! Remember to review/like/comment/etc :)

Holly

I knew I should have been scared. Terrified even, seeing as there was a strange, young man with a peculiar smile on his face and a glowing blue box 10 feet behind him.

Yes, terrified should have been my normal reaction.

Yet I was just merely curious. Struggling to make any coherent thoughts or sentences, mind, but curious nonetheless.

I was vaguely aware that he was still staring at me intently; waiting for some kind of response to his statement, but all I could focus on was the Police Box. I walked up to it, running a hand along the door until my fingers found the doorknob. I paused, wanting to twist it and step inside, but I could not shake the feeling that this all felt distantly familiar; like it was hiding in the depths of my mind, a dream I had not dreamt yet.

With this thought still playing over in my mind I turned to face the man, whom I could see was no longer smiling. In fact he looked quite concerned. After what seemed like an uncomfortable amount of time to be staring at someone with a look of panic on his face, I finally found the words to ask, "…Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?! Are _you _alright? A wonderful and magical event has occurred where a mad man in a blue box has landed in your garden offering you the stars and you _hesitated_?!" cried the man, seemingly startled by my reaction.

"Well… yes?"

"No, don't argue with me. _You _hesitated! Hesitate- Why did you hesitate?!"

"You're a mad man with a box! You said so yourself! Did you think I was just going to- wait, offering me the stars?" I questioned, recalling his previous statement with baited breath.

"Yes stars, moons, planets, galaxies, aliens, other civilisations, pretty much anything your pretty little head could dream of- could you please. Stand. Still."

"Other civilisations? Planets and galaxies? The _stars_?! I mean how you could promise me all th-…" I trailed off, snapping back to reality and quickly noticing he was picking up strands of my hair, studying it intently before dropping it and peering around me. He walked around me a couple of times, and I was distinctly aware of him sniffing. "… I'm sorry, but what are you doing?!"

He quickly stopped in his tracks, looking at me as though it was the first time I had ever spoken. He leaned down staring straight into my eyes, his face only centimetres away from mine.

"…Nothing." He finally whispered, still piercing me with his eyes, making me unable to look away. He suddenly stood upright, flashed a smile and said with renewed enthusiasm, "Let's start over, I'm the Doctor. The Doctor, the Wondrous Doctor, the Handsome Doctor, the Doctor Who Always Turns Up At The Right Time, Doctor-.."

"Who?"

"No not Doctor Who that's a terrible name. Anyway, this right here…", he patted the side of the Police Box, "… is my Tardis." He looked at it lovingly for a few moments before adding, "Any questions?"

"Yes, what's a Tar-.."

"Nope sorry, no time for questions- this way!" he said, and with a flourish he twisted the doorknob, flinging open with door with a grin on his young face.

With a cautious chuckle I stepped forward, only looking back to see the Doctor still grinning back at me. I turned back around, shaking my head at his peculiar mannerisms, when I couldn't help but gasp. Inside the relatively small Police Box was a relatively ginormous room, complete with a weird alieny, computerey thing in the centre. I ran outside, staring at the exterior of the impossible box before running all the way around it, trying to locate its secret. The Doctor just looked at me, with a familiarity that hinted he had seen many a person run around this strange box like a headless chicken. Finally, seeing no obvious sign of any extensions to the box, I ventured inside again. I tried to take in all of the details; the bits and bobs which made up the centre console, (which frankly I thought I could make with things I found in my kitchen), and the lights which gave the room an entrancing orange glow. I ran around the room, squealing at everything I was discovering, before noticing I was the only one making any noise.

I turned back to the door spotting the Doctor, who had only made it in as far as the threshold, staring out into the open. He was not moving and seemed to be listening, watching for any kind of movement. I watched him intently, afraid that if I made any sudden movements he would dash off like a squirrel in headlights; scared that this whole ordeal may still be a dream. However after a good five minutes the Doctor slowly turned around, enough for me to see a worryingly concerned look etched into the weary lines of his face. At that moment I didn't see a young, handsome, brilliant man; I saw an old man with a lot of troubles and secrets.

Suddenly he spotted me watching him and, somewhat like a light bulb, he instantly perked up. He flashed another of his brilliant smiles and said "Right! You, the one who has been tracing the stars for so long she knows all of the constellations and where they are located in the night sky by heart, it is now your time. To. Shine. So!" he shouted before uttering the next three words…

"Pick a star."

I smiled back, feeling the excitement bubbling up inside me.

Yet I could not tear my eyes away from his, which still looked old, tired and troubled, even beneath his mop of brown hair and boyish charm.

Something was dangerously wrong, I could see that.

Yet this all felt extremely right.


End file.
